


Penance

by mayathepsychic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathepsychic/pseuds/mayathepsychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts with a sinful bet turns into something that no one was prepared for. Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

     St. Mary’s High School, home of the Angels. It was ironic actually. Naming the student body after beings that would never want to step foot near them. Instead, the school was filled with what Dean Winchester liked to call the three D’s: delinquents, druggies, and dicks. If you didn’t fall under those categories then the only explanation is that you were a bible-thumper. You’d think there’d be more in a school named St. Mary’s, sure it was a religious, but no one really cared. Classes for theology were often skipped or made fun of, mass was where the more obnoxious people liked to yell out whatever they could before being inevitably punished, and confession was only used by students to get out of class on Fridays. Dean didn’t really know what to do with religion, he rarely has an opinion on it. His freshman of a brother, Sammy, is a believer in something though. When Dean had walked into his room one night, he found Sam praying. Instantly the boy tried to stutter out some form of an excuse. They never talked about it, but now and then when their dad wasn’t home he would find the youngest grabbing a scrappy bible from his pillowcase and reading it.

 

     What he lacked in bible knowledge he made up for in sports and popularity. Being on the football team of any high school generally gave you a one way ticket to glamour. Constantly filled weekends, a pack of want-to-bes, A’s in classes you’ve never attended, in short, the pros outweighed the cons. Maintaining this type of status, however, did have a few consequences. Sure, the people Dean hung out with were cool and all, but that didn’t stop them from being jerks to others. Watching his teammates slam kids his brother’s age up against lockers, asking for money they didn’t have, then beating them up over it always nibbled at his conscience. Blood may have never stained his hands, but he has always been the talker, the one that finds your weak spot and nags on it day in, and day out. It was an unwanted gift, because once he would start, the only end was when he went too far. His friends almost admired it, making someone show as much emotion as a beat down would.

 

     His friend’s may not be the wisest, but they sure are fun to be around. Being teenage boys, it’s not uncommon that they would end up in trouble for “Going against school policies.” This included: Smoking, harassment, cheating, and their favorite sin, gambling. Gambling is always great because it’s basically just the guys seeing who would do what for a low incentive. It wasn’t advised necessarily, but the smack on the back of the hand that administration gave out hardly put a dent in their consideration for doing it again. They would bet on everything, who could chug down a soda quicker, could they make that shot, (and the more risky) the V game. The V game was simple, someone finds a virgin, whoever sleeps with them first wins. It was horrible really, the V picked was always an underling, so unable to cope with the fact that a football player wanted to be with them they would almost always say yes. For bets so demeaning, the prizes should’ve been bigger than $20 or favors.

 

     It was lunch when Greyson Schwartz, the left tackle, was the first to issue the major bet. It started on Friday during the midst of possible new V game victims when their cornerback, Caleb suggested, “Wait, I got one, how about Mindy Lance?” Something about Mindy Lance didn’t seem all that appealing to the guys.

 

     “Nah, if one of us messes up, I think we’d be attending a shotgun wedding.” The group laughed at Greyson. “But,” he rebuttled, “there is one group that if one of us were to succeed, the prize should be amazing.” The table looked to each other, then back to him for more details. “The Bible Buddies.” It was a nickname they had tagged to the school’s bible study group. They can’t even find themselves to say “God Dammit”, let alone sleep with someone before marriage. Instantly, everyone knew he had hit the nail straight on with what they have to do. They’d have to get someone to sin.

 

 


End file.
